This disclosure relates generally to a multi-camera system, and more specifically to calibrating cameras in the multi-camera system.
Capturing images via a multi-camera system is essential for a Virtual Reality (VR) system to render 3-dimensional (3D) images or videos to users wearing head-mounted displays (HMD). However, tolerances in design and manufacturing of a multi-camera system may cause actual cameras not to be positioned in correct places or with correct angles as designed. Cameras may be laterally or vertically translated relative to one another, or imperfectly oriented relative to one another. These imperfections may cause serious problems in the images generated by the multi-camera system, for example, serious distortion or double vision, which degrades user experience.
Thus, there is a need for calibrating a multi-camera system to render accurate images.